Unpredictable (JinSeob Fic)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Woojin itu gak romantis kayak Jinyoung, atau royal kayak Samuel. Woojin juga gak peka kayak Jungjung. Tapi Woojin selalu berusaha jadi yang terbaik buat Hyungseob. / Produce 101 Fanfiction with Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob as pairing a.k.a JinSeobCouple / [!] BxB. AU! Judul—Summary—Isi gak nyambung. DLDR s. ayan. g : )


**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

 **"Unpredictable."**

 **Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob**

 **Rate K**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. AU! Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seob, kok mau-mauan aja sih sama si Woojin?" Hyungseob noleh ke samping, ngeliatin Jihoon yang ngasih pandangan kepo ke arahnya.

"Emang kenapa? Woojin kan ganteng, baik lagi." Jawab Hyungseob seadanya.

"Ganteng sih, tapi kak Woojin kan pelit. Gak romantis. Kenapa gak sama Guanlin aja gitu?" Daehwi sekarang ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Ya aku kan cinta sama dia apa adanya, wi. Bukan ada apanya." Kata Hyungseob agak bete. Iya, dia paling bete kalo udah ada yang komentar soal Woojin, pacarnya.

"Yaudah deh kalian, biarin aja. Kan yang penting Hyungseob sama Woojin saling cinta terus bahagia. Kenapa kalian yang repot deh." Eunki yang dari tadi sibuk sendiri sama handphonenya akhirnya ikut ngomong. Dia tuh paling pusing kalo adek-adeknya ini ricuh karena Woojin.

"Iya deh iya yang mau diajak tunangan mah beda bahasanya." Jihoon nyinyir sambil manyun, yang di nyinyirin malah melet.

"Lho? Kak Eunki mau tunangan?" Hyungseob ngedip bingung.

"Duh makanya jangan mikirin kak Woojin mulu kak. Berita yang udah sekantor tau aja kakak sampe ketinggalan." Kata Daehwi _hiperbola_. Padahal yang tau cuma geng mereka aja.

"Gausah di lebayin gitu deh, Wi." Kata Eunki sambil gembungin pipinya males.

"Koh Jungjung gercep tapi emang, padahal pacarannya kan duluan Hyungseob." Jihoon manyun. Soalnya iri terus keinget pacarnya si Baejin. Boro-boro ngajak tunangan, Baejin mah pacarannya lurus aja kayak penggaris besi. Gak keliatan mendaki ke jenjang lain.

"Ya mungkin dianya udah serius. Kan umur aku sama kalian juga tuaan aku ish." Hyungseob sih gak mau nyautin omongan Eunki. Dia lagi gemes dalam hati, Woojinnya kapan dong ngajak dia tunangan?

"Aku duluan ya gengs, ada berkas laporan belom di urusin." Hyungseob pamit terus ngeloyor tiba-tiba keluar kantin. Gak ngepeduliin 3 sohibnya yang manggil-manggil dia.

.

.

.

Hyungseob lagi fokus natap monitor di hadapannya, ini kerjaan dia daritadi gak selesai mulu perasaan.

'LINE!'

Fokusnya langsung buyar pas tiba-tiba denger notif hpnya, gimana gak buyar kalo notifnya berasal dari si kesayangan?

— 0 —

 _Gingsulie : Sayang, gimana kerjaannya?_

 _Gingsulie : Maaf aku tadi sibuk banget, banyak yang harus diurusin di cafe sama distro._

 _Gingsulie : Kamu udah makan siang kan?_

 _AHS : Gapapa yang. Aku udah makan kok._

 _AHS : Tapi kerjaanku banyak. Kayaknya bakal lembur T_T_

 _Gingsulie : Yaudah, nanti aku jemput kalo gitu yang._

 _Gingsulie : 15 menit sebelum pulang langsung chat aku ya?_

 _Gingsulie : Nanti kita sekalian cari makan malem._

 _AHS : Mau makan malem dimana emang? Cafe kamu?_

 _Gingsulie : Alah makanan cafe mana bikin kenyang._

 _Gingsulie : Mie ayam langganan kita yuk?_

 _AHS : Oke yang. Yaudah aku kerja dulu ya, biar cepet beres._

 _Gingsulie : Mangat yang! Love you._

— o —

Hyungseob mutusin buat gak bales chat Woojin lagi setelah itu. Tiba-tiba dia keinget soal obrolan di kantin pas istirahat tadi sama temen-temennya.

Dia kepikiran yang Daehwi bilang kalo Woojin tuh pelit sama gak romantis. Tapi gak gitu padahal. Woojin tuh sederhana kalo kata Hyungseob. Bahkan paling sederhana diantara pacar ketiga temennya itu.

Woojin tuh gak kayak Baejin yang selalu bawain bunga, coklat, boneka dan bertingkah cheesy ke Jihoon. Woojin juga gak kayak Samuel yang royal banget sama Daehwi yang bahkan kalo makan siang aja kudu cari resto berkualitas. Woojin juga gak kayak Ko Jungjung yang gercep dan punya planning mateng buat kak Eunki. Woojin ya Woojin. Cuma cowok sederhana dan gak romantis, yang bahkan kalo ngajak makan aja gak pernah jauh dari makanan kaki lima.

Tapi kesederhaan Woojin ini yang bikin Hyungseob klepek-klepek. Woojin tuh holkay juga loh, calon penerus Park _Company_ gengs. Tapi dia gak pernah ngeliatin itu. Dia bahkan ngambil posisi dari karyawan biasa di kantor ayahnya, gak mau langsung naik pangkat gitu aja. Woojin juga pekerja keras, dia bahkan ngerintis usaha cafe sama distro walau modal minjem ke ayahnya. Tapi ya minjem, bukan minta yang hebatnya bisa dibalikin Woojin dalam waktu cepat. Cafe sama Distronya Woojin tuh rame banget, makanya jarang mereka ketemu gegara Woojin sibuk ngurusin tiga kerjaan sekaligus. Tapi Hyungseob bangga, soalnya hasil dari kerja keras Woojin tuh keliatan. Bahkan sekarang Woojin udah bisa beli motor rada bagusan hasil dari keringetnya sendiri.

Jadi kalau orang lain nyinyirin kenapa dia masih aja mau sama Woojin yang katanya pelit sama gak romantis, Hyungseob udah gak mau peduli lagi. Karena buat Hyungseob, Woojin tuh hebat dan bakal selalu jadi yang terbaik buat Hyungseob.

.

.

.

"Yang, kok mie ayam diaduk mulu sih?" Hyungseob natap Woojin yang lagi ngeliatin dia. Pipinya ngegembung. Mereka sekarang lagi makan malem di Kios mie ayam langganan keduanya.

"Gapapa kok. Kamu tau gak yang? Kak Eunki mau tunangan loh minggu depan sama Ko Jungjung, padahal mereka pacarannya baru juga setahun." Kata Hyungseob sambil manyun. Merasa kalah karena hubungannya sama Woojin udah 2 tahun tapi masih gini-gini aja.

"Ya bagus dong, berarti Ko Jungjungnya serius sama Kak Eunki." Dasar gingsul gak peka.

"Huff, kapan-kapan makan ditempat bagusan kek yang. Biar bisa foto-foto sama upload ig kayak Daehwi." Ya emang sih dia tau Woojin itu gak suka ngehamburin hasil keringetnya —karena Woojin gak pernah minta dan pake uang orang tuanya sejak lulus sekolah—. Tapi kan Hyungseob kadang iri sama Daehwi yang hampir semua feeds instagramnya dia isinya keroyalan Samuel.

"Ya ayok aja yang. Tapi kalo makan ya makan aja, gak usah riya dipamerin." Gingsul terbahiks emang kalo ngomong sukanya nusuk.

"Ah kamu mah. Kamu inget gak sih ini hari apa?"

"Hari jum'at kan?" Hyungseob ngegembungin pipi siap-siap ngambek, Woojin malah ketawa.

"Iya aku inget kok ini hari jadi kita yang ke 2 tahun. _Happy anniversary_ sayangku." Kata Woojin terus senyum pamerin gingsulnya.

"Cuma gitu aja? Kamu gak bawa apa-apa gitu?" Hyungseob rada kecewa. Jihoon aja kemarin _anniv_ setahunan dibawain bunga sama boneka raksasa sama si Baejin, Hyungseob kan pengen juga.

"Nih, buat kamu." Hyungseob cengo pas Woojin malah ngeluarin ice cream cup kesukaan dia dari tasnya.

"Ice cream yang?" Woojin ngangguk.

"Kan kamu suka banget sama ice cream itu. Sok dimakan, aku mau liat kamu abisin ice creamnya disini." Woojin tuh kadang gesrek ya emang. Plis, 2 tahun pacaran ngasih kadonya ice cream? Hah, yaudahlah, Woojin ya emang Woojin, mana bisa disamain sama yang lain.

"Enak kan yang?" Woojin nanya pake senyum lebar pas Hyungseob makan ice cream dari dia.

"Yang, Kamu gak ada niatan gitu ngajakin aku tunangan?" Bukannya ngejawab Hyungseob malah ngasih pertanyaan lain ke Woojin. Iya Hyungseob udah kelewat gemes. 2 tahun pacaran tapi sama sekali gak pernah ngomongin kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

"Ngapain tunangan? Buang duit yang." Hyungseob ngedelik. Ini pacarnya minta di tabok ya memang.

Hyungseob udah mau ngambek aja. Bodo amat terserah Woojin aja. Mending dia ngabisin ice cream aja, siapa tau hatinya rada adem.

"Eh apaan nih?" Hyungseob kaget pas nemuin bungkusan plastik bening di eksrimnya. Woojin gak niat racunin dia kan?

"Yang... I—ini kan..." Hyungseob kaget pas ngambil bungkusan kecil tersebut yang ternyata isinya cincin?! CINCIN MEN, CINCIN.

"Iya itu cincin buat kamu. Keluarin dari plastiknya dong." Woojin senyum-senyum liat Hyungseob yang cengo pake banget ngeliat hadiah dari dia.

'Park Woojin & Ahn Hyungseob.'

Hyungseob tambah kaget pas sadar di bagian dalem cincin itu ada ukiran nama dia sama Woojin.

"Yang, bentar deh, ini maksudnya gimana?" Hyungseob mau heboh tapi gak sanggup, sumpah dia kaget banget campur seneng sekarang.

"Yang, aku mau ngomongin sesuatu sama kamu." Woojin narik kedua tangan Hyungseob buat dia genggam.

"Aku minta maaf kalo selama ini aku banyak kurang. Aku gak romantis kayak Jinyoung, aku gak royal kayak Samuel, aku juga gak pekaan kayak Ko Jungjung, aku cuma Woojin yang berusaha jadi yang terbaik buat seorang Ahn Hyungseob." Woojin ngelus punggung tangan Hyungseob sama ibu jarinya, matanya natap Hyungseob dalem.

"Aku tuh bukannya pelit, aku cuma mikir daripada aku pake uang aku buat beliin ini itu yang gak perlu atau ngajak kamu makan di tempat aneh-aneh, mending uangnya aku tabung buat modal ngelamar dan nikahin kamu. Dan maaf kalo akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk kerja, buat bikin kamu jadi milik aku seutuhnya tuh butuh biaya gak sedikit, dan aku mau semuanya itu hasil dari jerih payah aku sendiri, bukan dari orang tua aku." Hyungseob terenyuh denger kata-kata Woojin. Pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun pacaran Woojin ngomong sebaper ini.

"Bukannya aku gak peka dan gak ada niat buat ngajak kamu tunangan. Aku juga udah mikirin semuanya dari jauh hari banget. Cuma aku mikir, dari pada bikin pesta tunangan, kenapa kita gak sekalian nikah aja? Biar modal pesta tunangannya bisa kita pake modal buat rumah tangga kita nanti." Woojin narik nafas bentar, gugup mau lanjutin kalimatnya.

"Dan aku rasa sekarang kita udah cukup ngenal satu sama lain. Aku nyaman sama kamu, dan aku mau jadi yang terakhir buat aku. Karena itu, kamu mau kan nikah sama aku?" Demi kerang ajaib, Hyungseob udah gak bisa nahan air matanya sekarang.

"Kamu ngelamar aku? Hikss.. Mau... Hiks.. Aku mau nikah sama kamu, Jin." Hyungseob langsung mewek sesegukan. Woojin pengennya sih nerjang meluk dia, tapi malu sama abang yang punya kios mie ayam udah ngeliatin mereka dari tadi.

"Udah yang, udah. Jangan nangis dong ah. Malu tuh diliatin sama abangnya." Woojin ngehapusin airmata Hyungseob.

"A-abisnya kamu hiks.. nyebelin. Gak romantis banget lagi hiks... ngelamar di tukang mie ayam." Woojin malah nyengir lebar tanpa dosa.

"Bodo amat toh kamunya mau sama aku. Aku pakein ya cincinnya?" Woojin cekatan emang kalo milih cincin, ukurannya pas banget di jari Hyungseob, duh calon imam idaman emang.

"Suka gak cincinnya?" Hyungseob yang nangisnya udah mulai reda ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Makasih ya yang, maaf akunya suka mikir jelek soal kamu." Woojin ngelus-ngelus pipi Hyungseob.

"Gapapa kok yang. Oh iya, besok kan minggu nih, aku udah ngomong sama mama papa kamu soal rencana aku nikahin kamu. Jadi besok orang tua aku mau ke rumah kamu, kita omongin tanggalnya. Tenang aja, urusan undangan, gedung, baju, katering, semua udah aku urus. Kamu tinggal pilih mau yang mana, oke?" Hyungseob kicep. Gila aja Woojin diem diem ternyata bikin dia mau mati ditempat.

"Yang, aku pingsan dulu boleh gak?"

.

.

 **.**

 ***Bonus Story***

Jihoon sama Daehwi lagi ngedumel gak jelas. Gila aja woy, Hyungseob tadi upload foto bareng keluarga dia sama Woojin di instagram pake caption "Persiapan selesai! Bulan depan ganti marga jadi Park, hehe." Bikin Jihoon sama Daehwi kebakaran jenggot.

"Lagi kepoin instagramnya Hyungseob ya? Gila tuh si Woojin gercep ternyata, lebih gercep dari yayang gue." Eunki yang datang dari dapur langsung naro snack di karpet kamarnya, dimana Jihoon sama Daehwi lagi guling-guling gak jelas. Dua bocah itu tadi datang ke rumahnya tiba-tiba dan bilang mau curhat soal Hyungseob.

"Tau gak sih? Itu Woojin modal nikah pake duit dia sendiri gila." Tambah Eunki, kagum banget dia sama si mahluk gingsul satu itu.

"Itu lamarannya kapan coba kak? Kok tau tau udah mau nikah aja. Duh pantesan si Woojin pelit, planningnya udah sampe sini aja." Jihoon masang muka iri. Berharap si Baejin yang lempeng itu juga kapan-kapan bertingkah kayak Woojin.

"Denger dari Kak Youngmin sih kemaren ngelamarnya. Mana ditukang mie ayam lagi, gak ngerti gue sama otak si gingsul."

"WHAT? Tau gitu mending aku ajak Samuel makan di kios mie ayam juga." Daehwi manyun.

"Hehe, gue sih sama Jungjung nyusul nikah taun depan. Kalian? Mimpi aja dulu deh, hehe."

"IH KAK EUNKI JAHAT!" Dan cerita ini diakhiri dengan jeritan Eunki yang di keroyok kedua temennya.

 **FIN.**

 _ **Halo semwa! Mico is back, Mico is back.**_

 _ **Hari kedua tanpa JinSeob nih. Gimana perasaan kalian? Hehe.**_

 _ **Curhat dikit boleh ya? Mico tuh sedih banget diantara 5 jagoan Mico yang berhasil cuma Woojin sama Sungwoon. Sedih Hyungseob, Youngmin sama Samuel gagal debut. Tapi Mico lebih sedih pas pada ngehate Sungwoon, minta Sungwoon dituker abcde, berasa mau tuker yang ngomong gitu sama botol sirop abc :"(**_

 _ **Sungwoon pantas debut. Gak cuma Sungwoon kok, semuanya tuh pantas debut. Tapi ya mereka punya jalannya masing-masing. Walau asalnya mikir mau jadi akgae aja, tapi gak jadi. Childish banget itu kan, mereka pantas diberi support di Wanna One. Dan Mico harap, semuanya juga tetep curahin dukungan sama cinta ke mereka baik yang biasnya debut atau gak debut. Jangan sampe ngehate, karena Mico ngerasain banget sakit pas Sungwoon di cemooh abis-abisan.**_

 _ **Semoga kita menjadi fandom yang damai dan saling mendukung :"D**_

 _ **Udah sekian cuap-cuapnya(?) Nanti malah ngelantur. Dan ini malah nyempilin JungKi karena Mico kangen mereka hehe. Semoga kalian sukak :"D Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya!**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya, review juseyonggggg~**_


End file.
